


Nighttime Lullabye

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, One Ship Bootcamp, Other, Word Count Sets Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: They know their son is peaceful at night.  They just don’t know the real reason why.  And they never will.





	Nighttime Lullabye

**Title:** Nighttime Song  
 **Characters:** Juudai, Yubel  
 **Word Count:** 200|| **Chapter Count:** 1/1  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX claim, A51, 200 words; One Pairing Boot Camp, #6, night; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #20, 200 words  
 **Summary:** They know their son is peaceful at night. They just don’t know the real reason why. And they never will.

* * *

“He doesn’t cry when the lights are off,” she whispered as they closed his bedroom door. 

He smiled a firm smile. “No one in my family ever has.” He couldn’t have been prouder of his son. 

His strange son who talked to things that weren’t there and who thanked him so deeply for the gift of a single odd, useless card for a game he could barely play. 

She said nothing more, but cast a wary eye on the door. “I suppose it doesn’t count if he has a nightlight,” she said at last. He nodded as the two of them left their son to sleep. 

They could not hear the soft lullabye whispering from the other side of the door. Even if the door had been open they wouldn’t have heard it. 

But Juudai heard it, where he lay in Yubel’s arms and knew himself safe and loved more than anyone else in all the world. Yubel would never abandon him. Yubel loved him and he loved Yubel. 

“Sleep, my Juudai,” Yubel murmured to him. “Tomorrow is another day.” 

Another day with Yubel. Juudai looked forward to that. He closed his eyes, Yubel’s voice surrounding him again, and slept. 

**The End**

**Notes:** Health issues have kept me from writing much since late August. But I’m recovering, so there will be more works in the future.


End file.
